sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Frag Grenade Damage: '''300-75 / 15 Direct Impact '''Range: 0-256 Fuse/Detonator: 5 seconds / 2.5 Martdrom Other: "Cooking", synchronized, beats to seconds When you press the grenade key, you'll lob a grenade with a 5-second fuse on it. Unless you want to flush enemies out of hiding or get the nade lobbed back at you, this isn't a good idea. Instead, hold the key down. Your crosshairs will start pulsing, and the grenade will explode at the fifth pulse. For best results, lob the grenade at your opponent at the third or fourth pulse (fourth if they're close) and they won't have time to react. You can throw any frag grenade you're standing on by hitting the grenade key. This takes a second or two, so unless you have no other choice, run instead of going for the throw. Also, you can kill yourself by throwing a friend's grenade even if friendly fire is off. Flashbang Grenade Damage:'''0 / 15 Direct Impact '''Range: 200-800 Fuse/Detonator: 1 second Other: Detonates at exactly one second Has no timer. Sets off a loud bang and a bright flash about two seconds after it is thrown, blinding anyone facing it (including you but not your teammates if FF is off) for several seconds. Blinded players can still move and fire freely, so be careful of wild fire when you flash and enter an area. Stun Grenade ' Damage: '''40-1 / 15 Direct Impact '''Range:' 0-512 Fuse/Detonator: 1 second Other: Only detonates after touching ground Has no timer; goes off two seconds after thrown. Momentarily blinds those in its radius and slows their motion and turning for several seconds. You don't have to be facing it for it to stun you. Ideally you should use this on enemies with their backs to you so you can take a leisurely headshot or backstab. Smoke Grenade Damage: '''0 / 15 Direct Impact '''Range: 200-800 The smoke grenades in CoD4 are very effective when compared to other fps games. After tossing one, you will notice the area really becomes impossible to see, and therefore proving great cover for getting across an area with snipers, or campers. It is also great for taking over an objective. Toss one down and move around a bit in the smoke, the enemy won't be able to spot you. Knife Damage: '''135 '''Range: 0-20 Other: Great for quiet killsMelee Attack - 64 Melee Charge - 128 Hit melee to whip out the knife regardless of how impossible it is to carry your potentially heavy gun in one hand and slash quickly and effectively with the other. The combat knife one-shot kills any target, unless you're on a feedback FF server where the damage you inflict on friendlies goes to you instead. In that case, you take damage to within one point of death. I'm not sure on how the game decides to have you stab or slash someone... perhaps you slash if you're strafing. Slashing is rather quick, whereas stabbing has a recovery time of a couple seconds, which can be perilous if you miss your target but the stab animation happens anyway. Camo Paint your gun! In some cases having the proper camo on your gun will actually disguise you better, but don't sweat this too much because you can't change camo in the middle of a round. Mainly you use camo to make your gun look cool and for prestige. All primary weapons that you have unlocked automatically come with desert and woodlands camo. The following camos are unlocked for all weapons by completing their respective Expert Challenges (headshot quotas): Digital Camouflage: (25 headshots): gray, blocky micropattern camo good in concrete-filled maps like Countdown, Pipeline and Vacant, as well as Wet Work. Blue Tiger Camouflage: (75 headshots): blue and dark gray tigerstriped camo, most likely to blend in in Wet Work and the concrete maps. Red Tiger Camouflage: (150 headshots): red and dark gray tigerstriped camo. Gold: Available for the AK-47, Mini-Uzi, M60E4, M1014, and Dragunov when you complete all Marksman and Expert challenges for every gun in their respective classes. Shiny and easily noticeable by everyone, but you should be proud to show it off! BakeR 21:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC)